YuGiOh! Season 6
by PeaceLoveAndAuthors
Summary: Now that the Pharoah's spirit is free, Yugi and the gang set out on another journey that may change everyone's lives. New friends are made, as well as enemies. The Shadow Games have permanently parished, but Duel Monsters continues throughout the world.
1. The Journey Home

Yay! The first episode is finally up! I am so sorry it took me so darn long to get this up; I know, it's probably a little annoying. Stupid writer's block! And I know my summary probably isn't all that impressive. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like and leave me a review. Thanks!

I promise the second episode won't take as long!

This first episode is partially just transitions of the gang getting home, as the title of the episode says, and also Yugi's hard time getting over Atem's parting with them. It also introduces two of my original characters, one of which will be appearing throughout the episodes; (if you check out my profile, you will know who it is.)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! <strong>**Season 6**

**Episode 225- The Journey Home**

Yugi slouched over the railing and watched as the ocean water splashed up against the ship. A sequence of memories were flashing through his mind and his heart sunk lower into sadness. He noticed an odd sensation that was as if a weight had been lifted off his chest; well, literally in this case, now that he no longer had the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind him; he turned and saw Téa looking at him hesitantly.

**"Hey Téa," **Yugi said softly.

Téa walked up to lean against the railing next to Yugi. **"Are you feeling okay?"**

Yugi's eyes lowered again and he shook his head lightly.

Téa stretched out her hand to him, but froze, unsure of how he would react. She hesitated for a moment, then rested it on his arm in comfort. Yugi looked over at her blankly. Once again, his mysterious side was driving her crazy; if only she could tell what he was thinking. She knew perfectly well that he had as much on his mind as she did. After a moment's awkward silence passed, Yugi turned away from her, letting her arm fall back to her side.

**"I'm sorry I don't feel like myself right now Téa; I know you of all people would understand how I'm feeling." **He had his back to her, as if he didn't dare look her in the eyes.

Téa smiled a little. **"Yes, I understand you perfectly Yugi. I don't blame you for feeling so sad. Atem was a wonderful man, and he changed all of our lives, especially yours."**

Still not turning to look at Téa, Yugi couldn't help but allow a small thankful smile curl upon his lips. **"Thank you Téa. I'm glad I have a true friend like you."**

Téa's smile widened slightly and her eyes shimmered. She waited a moment before she spoke again. **"Yugi, you know that we're all sad about Atem leaving, but it is for the best after all..."**

**"I know, and I'm glad he's free; I'm just gonna need some time to get used to it, that's all."** He turned halfway toward her, his eyes meeting hers for the first time that night. **"To be honest, I really just feel the need to be alone for a little while."**

Téa's smile faded. **"Yugi-"**

**"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude; I guess I just need some alone time to let it all sink in," **and with that, he walked back inside the ship.

_He really has a lot on his mind, _Téa thought to herself. _Well, he'll feel better in time. _She looked out at the endless water ahead. _At least, I hope so, for his sake. _Only a couple hours till they would reach shore, and then they could finally fly back home.

Yugi's legs were hanging off the edge of his bed as he was lying there, thinking about the past events. It was amazing how much Atem had changed everyone's lives, and now that he was gone, Yugi wasn't sure how long it would take for him to get over it. His deck sat there by his head, and he turned his head to look at it. Tears started to well in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yug? Everything alright buddy?" <strong>Yugi felt himself being shaken out of his thoughts. It took him a second to refocus and remember where he was. They were still in the plane, and Joey was here sitting next to him with a concerned look on his face.

**"Oh, sorry Joey. Everything's fine."**

**"Yugi, I know your sad, and I totally understand." **Yugi looked back out the window. Joey frowned. **"Really, I do man."**

Yugi smiled, but didn't look at his best friend. **"Thanks Joey; I just need time to get over it."**

**"I know, Téa told me about last night on the ship; she said that you were really upset, and you wouldn't really talk to her."**

Yugi's smile disappeared and he looked down at his feet. **"She probably hates me right now."**

Joey's face broke into slight shock. **"What? Why do you say that?"**

**"Well, it is my fault that Atem is gone since I beat him."**

Joey's frown came back. **"Yug, she just feels bad because she knows how upset you are. We all miss Atem, but it won't bring him back, so we just gotta get used to it. Besides, it's like I told him before he left, he's still with us in our hearts. The impact he had on so many lives, that will never change, even if he's gone."**

Yugi looked back at Joey and smiled. **"You know Joey, you're absolutely right."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, here we are, home sweet home," <strong>Tristan exclaimed, stretching as they unloaded from the plane. **"And who would have thought that everything would be over this fast?"**

Yugi turned to the Ishtar siblings. **"So, now that your duties are over, what are you going to do?"**

Ishizu smiled. **"Now that all is well and the world has been saved, we are permanently moving to Domino City."**

The gang looked surprised. **"No way, seriously?" **Téa asked.

Ishizu nodded.

**"Our duty to guard the Pharaoh's tomb is complete, and now we can start a whole new life," **Marik said,** "just like we wanted to in our childhood."**

Odion turned to Ishizu. **"That reminds me; Marik and I have a surprise for you sister."**

Ishizu looked at him confusedly. **"A surprise? What do you mean brother Odion?"**

He smiled. **"Well, actually, it's supposed to be here any minute now."**

**"Yugi, I have something to say to you."**

Yugi looked up and saw Kaiba standing in front of him with the usual frown spread across his mouth. **"What do you want Kaiba?"**

Kaiba's frown grew even more visible. **"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory over the Pharaoh. It's like you heard me say yesterday: You really are the king of games."**

That last statement left Yugi rather speechless. **"Wow, uh, thanks Kaiba."**

**"But don't think that means that I won't keep asking you for another rematch. I won't rest until that title is mine again."**

**"As long as you don't bring that Pyramid of Light on me again I think I can live with that."**

Kaiba seemed to almost smile, or was it more of a smirk? **"Who knows, it just might happen to be in my deck sometime."**

Yugi smirked back at him. **"Well, don't freak out on me if I do end up beating you again."**

**"Well, the next time we do finally duel again, it will be an honorable one."**

A wave of shock swept over Yugi. He had never hear Kaiba say something like that to him. _Wow, that was unexpected,_ he thought. He allowed a smile to release from his lips. **"Thanks. It'll be definitely be on honor dueling you again too."**

**"Sister," **Marik spoke up to Ishizu, **"I believe I see your surprise."**

**"I wish you would tell me what this surprise is,"** Ishizu said with a smile.

Odion pointed **"It's over there."**

Everyone followed his direction. Ishizu's eyes filled with shock and surprise as she saw what was in front of her. Right there, was a man in a white button-up shirt and black pants; he had a huge smile on his face. A young girl that looked about sixteen or seventeen was with him; she was wearing a white tank top with a black cardigan over it along with a pair of blue jeans. She had a pair of purple Converse on her feet. She also carried a large smile.

The entire gang turned to watch Ishizu's reaction; she seemed speechless. Everyone waited; a moment passed before she managed to let out the words: **"Arthur? Lilly? It's really you!" **She rushed to them; the man called Arthur met her halfway with a strong embrace.

**"Hello my darling," **he said, **"I have missed you."**

**"And I have missed you as well." **Tears began falling down Ishizu's face. They released from their embrace and Ishizu looked at the girl behind Arthur. **"Lilly; my sweet Lilly..."**

The teenage girl's smile became almost too big for her face as they stared at each other. **"Mother!"** she shouted excitedly as she ran to meet her. She practically attacked Ishizu with a hug as she giggled in pure joy.

**"Lilly, my daughter, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again!".**

**"I'm happy to see you too mother. I have missed you so much!"**

**"I've missed you too, but now we are together again at last." **She smiled as her daughter nodded in agreement. **"But what are you two doing here?"**

**"Uncle Marik and Uncle Odion called us a few days ago and said that you would be returning to Egypt for a few days, but you would come back today," **Lilly explained.

It took a moment for Ishizu to remember that the others were still watching the scene. She turned to them.

**"Everyone, this is my husband Arthur and my daughter Lilly. They left when Marik's evil spirit became too dangerous."**

**"And now that we're all back together, we can start a whole new life," **Arthur said with a smile. **"We can finally be a family again."**

There was a loud rumbling noise. Tristan turned his head and gave Joey a funny look; Joey looked down at his stomach and grinned sheepishly.

**"Hey, what time is it? I'm starving!"**

Tristan looked at a nearby clock. **"Almost two o'clock."**

**"Man, it's _way_ past noon, and we haven't even eaten lunch!"**

Solomon reached up to put a hand on Joey's shoulder. **"We'll get lunch as soon as we get back to Domino City."**

Joey groaned impatiently.

**"Relax Joey, we'll get food before you know it,"** Tristan reassured him.

Joey's eyes widened and his lip curled; it was hard to tell whether he was smiling or panicking. **"Well, let's get out of here as soon as possible!" **He grabbed Tristan by the collar of his jacket and the two sped ahead, Joey slamming into Yugi's arm in the process.

**"Ow! Joey! Watch it!"** The force of the collision caused Yugi to drop his bag to the floor. He rubbed his arm as he gave Joey's disappearing figure an irritated wince.

**"Well, I guess we should follow them, shouldn't we?" **Bakura suggested.

Ishizu nodded and smiled at her husband and daughter. **"Yes, I suppose we should."**

Most of the gang began tracing Joey and Tristan's steps. Téa stopped in her tracks. She turned back to Yugi. **"You coming?"**

**"Yeah, just a sec," **he replied, still rubbing his injured arm. **"You go ahead; I'll catch up."**

**"OK," **Téa said. **"Don't fall too far behind." **And with that, she continued to follow the rest of the gang.

Yugi sighed and waited for the pain is his arm to subside a little bit more. After a few seconds, he reached down to grab his bag, but another hand had already grabbed it. He looked up and met with a pair of deep dark-brown eyes that he didn't recognize. He straightened up and discovered that these eyes belonged to Lilly. Their eyes locked. Yugi noticed now that Lilly was quite a pretty girl. The sun was shining through a nearby window, causing her black hair to shimmer and her eyes to almost glow. She smiled at him, still holding his bag. Yugi's gaze remained frozen on her for a few moments before he snapped out of it.

**"Uh, thanks,"** he said, almost in a stutter.

**"Hey, it's really no problem. You really seem to have a lot of weight on your shoulders."**

**"I...uh..."**

**"You must be Yugi Muto."**

**"Oh, uh, yeah, that's me."**

**"My mother has told me a lot about you. She said that if it weren't for you, Uncle Marik wouldn't be here right now."**

**"Well, yeah, I guess, uh, thanks."**

**"Please, we're the ones who should be thanking you!"**

Yugi could feel his face starting to heat up.

**"It was no big deal..."**

Lilly reached up and grabbed his arm. (Luckily, Yugi had grown a lot in the past few years, so she was a good inch shorter than him.)

**"You know, you don't have to always be so modest. You know it's true, that you're a hero, and you're the king of games,"** she reassured him.** "And you gotta admit, that's pretty cool."**

Now Yugi's face was burning red. He didn't really know what to say. **"I...uh..."**

**"I'm Lilly by the way, Lilly Ishtar."**

She reached a hand out to him with a smile. He shook it timidly and tried to smile. **"Nice to meet you Lilly."**

**"Nice to meet you too. ****Well, we should go; we're falling behind the others."**

**"Oh, yeah."**

And with that, they left together.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think of my first story? It is awesome or what? Yeah, I know it was kinda short. The next episode will probably be a bit longer, but at least I finally got this one up! :)<p>

Leave me a review? I would absolutely appreciate it.


	2. Reincarnated

See, I told you guys I'd keep my promise! Reviews are strongly encouraged. I thank all who left reviews on the last episode; I really appreciate it! Anyways, let's move on to the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 226- Reincarnated<strong>

It was a close game, and it seemed like it was close to ending. Yugi and Téa were in the middle of a round of Duel Monsters, and both of them only had about 500 life points left. It was Yugi's turn, but Yugi appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

**"Yugi? Are you gonna move? Yugi?"**

But Yugi's mind was in a completely different world. He couldn't stop getting lost in thought. A whole month had passed since Pharaoh Atem's spirit had been freed; even though Yugi knew it was for the best, he couldn't help but really feel down lately.

The shadows of Yugi's memories disappeared when he heard Téa calling to him across the board.

**"Earth to Yugi! Are you OK?"**

Yugi blinked. **"Huh? What?"**

Téa smiled at him.

**"It's your turn. You gonna move or what?**

Yugi paused, then his thoughts snapped completely back to reality. **"Oh! Sorry Téa, lost in thought."**

Téa tilted her head to one side.

**"You know, I say we should just call this one a tie."**

**"No, we can keep playing! I just keep losing my train of thought, that's all."**

Joey reached over and rested a sympathetic hand on Yugi's shoulder.

**"Come on Yug, let's get out of here. You've got a lot on your mind lately."**

**"Yeah; besides, it's almost lunch time, and I'm starving!" **Tristan joked.

Téa shot him a threatening look. **"Seriously? Is food all you can think about right now?"**

Tristan threw his hands up in defense. **"Hey, I'm only kidding."**

Téa frowned. **"Well, I didn't find it that funny. Why don't you guys go and get your own lunch while Yugi and I finish our game in peace!"**

Yugi looked at her hesitantly. **"Téa, we don't _have_ to keep playing! Let's go to lunch."**

**"Yugi-"**

But Yugi was already out of his chair.

_I guess he's just not in the mood to play Duel Monsters, _Téa thought as her eyes lowered in defeat.

* * *

><p>The bell rang as Yugi opened the door. <strong>"Grandpa, I'm home!" <strong>He waited...no answer. **"Grandpa?" **Still no answer. _Where is he? He always cleans the shop on Friday, _Yugi thought._ He can't be done already, can he?_

He continued into the back room and called again. **"Grandpa! Are you home? Grandpa!"**

He made his way up the stairs toward his grandfather's room. Halfway across the hall, he heard a rustling, but it was coming from his own bedroom. Yugi hesitated for a moment before slowly inching forward to the door. He lightly hit his knuckles against the hardwood door. **"Grandpa?"**

There was a momentary pause...then the door opened, making Yugi jump. Solomon was standing there in the doorway. **"Geez Grandpa, don't scare me like that!" **He noticed something that looked like a string hanging out of his grandfather's pocket.

**"I see you're home a little later than usual Yugi."**

**"Sorry. Joey wanted me to go with him to the arcade after school. He said he thought it might take my mind off of things."**

Solomon looked at his watch. **"Well, apparently you weren't there for very long; school only got out a half-an-hour ago, didn't it?"**

**"Yeah, well, I told Joey that I just really wasn't enjoying myself."**

Solomon frowned and reached over to put a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder. **"Yugi, I know that a lot is on your mind right now, but you shouldn't try to exclude yourself from things so that you just sit around feeling sad all day."**

Yugi's eyes fell to stare at the floor. He knew his grandfather was right. **"I guess I just miss Atem that much, you know? I mean, now that he's gone, I realize how much he was like an older brother to me."**

**"I know. He was a _wonderful_ young man. I can understand why you're still sad about him leaving, but that doesn't mean you have to waste all of your time feeling depressed. I would think that you'd feel at least a little glad that you are your own person again, without having your body be inhabited by a spirit."**

**"Yeah, you're right. It's just that...well, Yami was almost like my other half... Well, actually, he really _was _my other half."**

The smile came back to Solomon's face and his eyes lit up. **"Well, I'm glad that there has been someone in your life that has made you feel as happy as Atem did, but I'm also glad that you're just Yugi again."**

Yugi's lips curled into a tiny smile. **"You know what, me too. So, what were you doing in my room?"**

**"Oh, I was just doing some extra cleaning. You really haven't cleaned your room in a while."**

Yugi grinned. **"Uh, sorry about that." **Again, he noticed the string hanging out of Solomon's pocket. **"Grandpa, what's that?"**

Solomon looked and saw the string. **"Ah, that." **He pulled it out of his pocket. It revealed to actually appear to be some sort of necklace; there was a shining red pendant hooked onto the string. **"I was going through some old boxes in the basement, and I found this."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well Yugi, this necklace actually belonged to your grandmother."**

Yugi's eyebrows lifted in surprise. **"Wow, really?"**

Solomon smiled and nodded. **"Yes; as a matter of fact, she never left the house without having it around her neck. I think it was probably one of her most prized possessions."**

He handed it to his grandson. Yugi held it up and admired it. **"Wow," **was all he could say. **"But what were you planning on doing with it?"**

**"Well, I was thinking about just putting it back, but then I realized that a beautiful piece of jewelry like this shouldn't be left down in a dusty old basement. I'm honestly not sure what to do with it. I might end up taking out your grandmother's old antique music box and putting it in there."**

Yugi examined it for a last time before giving it back to his grandfather.

**"Huh, that's cool Gramps."**

Solomon waited, but Yugi didn't continue. **"Yugi, are you going to be alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You know, I think I'm gonna go out for a walk."**

**"Well, alright then. Just be home in time for dinner."**

**"I will. See ya Gramps." **And with that, he was out of the door.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He wondered if he should be getting home soon; Grandpa might have already started making dinner. Still, the weather outside <em>was<em> awfully nice today, and he definitely felt like he could use the fresh air. He decided to sit down on a nearby bench. The park was quite beautiful at this time of day; the sun was glistening across the pond and the grass and the trees seemed to be glowing. It was too bad that this lovely warm air wouldn't last very much longer; winter would be hitting Domino City any time now.

Yugi couldn't help but sink back into his sadness as Atem came back into his thoughts. Usually, about now, Atem would have been peaking out of his mind's chamber to ask Yugi if everything was alright; Yugi would probably tell him either that everything was fine or he was deeply thinking about something, and they would end up stuck in a long conversation about what was on his mind. But right now, Atem was what Yugi thought about. He had been such a big part of Yugi's life, and now he was gone.

Yugi wondered what it was like in the spirit world where Atem was now. What did you do once you left the mortal world for the afterlife? Yugi didn't get the chance to think very much more about this, for just then did he hear a familiar deep voice call his name.

**"Yugi? Is that you?"**

Yugi looked around to find the source of the voice, but it didn't seem that anyone was around.

**"Yugi, it is you," **the voice spoke.

Yugi worried that he might be going crazy. **"Atem? Where are you?" **He continued to look, but he still didn't see anyone. _I must be going crazy,_ he thought. He suddenly jumped and felt as if he might shout because he felt someone touch his shoulder.

**"I'm right here."** Yugi turned abruptly and scooted away from the voice with terror in his eyes, until he finally saw who owned the suspicious voice.

**"Atem!" **Yugi shouted. A wave of shock crashed over him; he was so taken aback by this surprise that he almost fell off the edge of the bench.

The pharoah was standing only a foot away from him, a small smile on his lips. He only seemed a little different compared to the last time Yugi had seen him. He still looked a lot like him; come to think of it, his same old appearance hadn't changed a bit. The only thing different about him now was that-... he wasn't just a spirit inside of Yugi's mind anymore; this time, he had his own body.

Yugi's hands came up to cover his face. **"I really am going crazy!"**

Atem's hand came back to rest on Yugi's shoulder. **"No, you're not going crazy Yugi; I'm really here with you right now."**

At first, Yugi refused to believe it. After all, for the past month everyone had been nagging him to get over the fact that Atem was gone. So, now that he really was starting to get over it, how could Atem actually come back?

He remembered their last duel, the duel that had caused Atem to leave; the magic inside the pharaoh's tomb had their minds fully separated from each other, and Atem had been given his own body. But what had happened to him after he had left for the spirit world? How in the world was he back now?

**"I don't know what to say...Atem, is it _really_ you?"**

**"Yes Yugi. It is me, but please, call me Yami. Atem was my name when I was pharaoh of Egypt five-thousand years ago, but now, here in the present, Yami seems to suit me more, don't you think?"**

Yugi's head hurt; he had never felt so confused in his life. **"What are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying that I'm mortal now. The spirits have given me a second chance at life, and now I have returned to continue life with the ones who have permanently _changed_ my life."**

**"I still don't understand. Why did the spirits decide to let you come back?"**

**"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't actually know the real reason why. All I know is that I'm here now, and I'm quite alright with that."**

**"I just can't believe it. _I just can't believe it_!"**

**"Nor can I Yugi, but I _do_ believe that it really doesn't matter anymore. We are together again, and now we can keep it that way."**

I smile crept around the corners of Yugi's lips. **"Yeah, you're right. So _Yami_, what do you think the others are going to say once they see that you're back?"**

Yami joined Yugi on the bench. **"Who knows, they probably won't believe it at first; they might think they're going crazy, like how you thought you were just now."**

**"Yeah, probably. Well, who could blame them?"**

**"I certainly didn't blame _you_. It's quite difficult to imagine a spirit being reincarnated as himself five-thousand years after his death."**

Yugi looked up at him. **"Oh yeah, I never got around to asking you if you ever found out how you died."**

**"Well, I don't exactly know that either. I only remember Egypt being completely burned down, and I was about eighteen when I died, but nothing besides that."**

**"Hmm. It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"**

**"Not anymore, now that I'm here at least."**

* * *

><p>The bell rang as Yugi and Yami stepped inside. <strong>"Grandpa, I'm home."<strong>

Solomon slowly emerged from the back of the shop, but he didn't look at them. Instead, he took a deck of cards out of his pocket and started to shuffle it. **"Yugi, you're home late."**

**"Yeah, I'm really sorry Grandpa; I kinda lost track of time."**

**"That's not an excuse for missing dinner. I've been getting worried about you."**

**"Please Mr. Muto," **Yami spoke up, **"he was with me."**

Solomon froze in the middle of his shuffling; he could have sworn that he knew that voice all too well. He slowly looked up and his eyes widened with shock when they caught sight of Yami.

**"Y-Yugi, either I'm going insane, or Atem is standing right next to you."**

Yugi and Yami exchanged smirks. **"It's alright Gramps, you're not going crazy," **Yugi reassured him.

**"Please, call me Yami."**

**"B-b-but...how-"**

**"It's quite an interesting story actually," **Yami answered. **"Evidently the spirits of the afterlife believed that I deserved a second chance at life, so they reincarnated me, and here I am in the present with a body of my own. I am no longer Pharaoh Atem; now I am just Yami."**

**"Yeah, he and I just kinda met up while I was on my walk; I can't even begin to explain how badly he took me by surprise."**

Yugi noticed that his grandfather's shock hadn't subsided quite yet.

**"Gramps, you OK?"**

**"Huh? Oh! Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm fine. I just can't believe that you're back Atem- I mean, Yami."**

**"To be honest, even_ I_ can't believe that I'm really back."**

**"But, now that you're here, where are going to go?" **Yugi asked concernedly.** "You don't even have a place to live, do you?"**

**"No, actually I don't quite yet."**

A smile spread across Solomon's face.

**"Uh, what's up Gramps?"**

Solomon's smile grew even wider. **"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that Yami could stay with us; for now, at least. You are always welcome here Yami."**

**"Please, don't worry about me Mr. Muto. It wouldn't feel right for me to invade your home like that."**

Yugi lightly nudged Yami in the side. **"It wouldn't be invading! You heard my Gramps, you're welcome here any time."**

Yami hesitated, and then he smiled and nodded. **"Very well, if it is alright with you."**

Later that night, Yugi sat on his bed, thinking to himself. _I just can't believe all of this is happening. First, Yami comes into our lives, then a few years pass and he has to leave, and now after only a month he comes back again. Well, destiny brought Yami and I together the first time, so I'm guessing that it's destiny that brought him back. But there's one thing that I'm still not sure of: What it is that destiny is preparing for us? Well, I guess that's something that Yami and I are going to have to find out together._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Hooray! Yami's back! What? You didn't honestly think that I would leave him out of the story, did you? Heck no!<p>

Well, of course I had to bring Yami back cuz he was one of the major characters of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series!

Anyways, hope y'all liked it and leave me some nice reviews. Thanks! :D


	3. A New Friend

Sorry I took _soooooo_ long to get this posted! Stupid computer! Plus I've had small intervals of writer's block! Gah!

Well, anyway, enoy this episode! Reviews are strongly encouraged and appreciated. And thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed, and/or subscribed to my story! That means a lot! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 227- A New Friend<strong>

Yugi woke up to the beautiful Thursday morning when he heard the sound of footsteps coming into his room.

**"Yugi?"** he heard Yami whisper, **"are you awake?"**

Yugi turned in bed to look at Yami, who, Yugi noticed, was already fully dressed for the day and was now standing in Yugi's doorway. **"I guess I am now."**

**"I apologize if I disturbed your sleep." **Yami had his arms crossed and he wasn't looking directly at Yugi.

Yugi sat up. **"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?"**

**"Yes, yes, everything is fine; I was just hoping that you and I could have some time to talk before you left for school."**

Yugi blinked. **"Well, sure, I guess." **He pulled off the covers slowly and attempted to stand up, but his tired legs forced him to fall back down on his bed. **"Ugh. So, what's up Yami?"**

**"Well, I thought that, as it has been a month since the last time we saw each other, we should get caught up with each other's lives. What has happened since I've been gone?"**

**"Hmm, to be honest, not much has happened. The gang and I have just been spending the last four weeks trying to finish up with school. I mean, senior year will be here before we know it."**

**"Yugi, you aren't even half way through your junior year, and you're already worrying about senior year?"**

**"Hey, in this generation, you'd be surprised how fast time can pass. I just can't believe we're all graduating in a year."**

**"Yes, I suppose you will be, won't you?" **Yami paused to look at Yugi before continuing.**"You know, I still remember you from two years ago, back when you were quite shorter than me."**

Yugi allowed a laugh to pass through his lips. **"Hey, I wasn't _that_ puny, was I?"**

**"Well, all I know is that I will never forget when Joey called you the puny one of the two of us."**

**"Hey!"**

Yami chuckled. **"Don't worry, that was then. You're older now, and you've really grown; I believe you are about as tall as I am."**

Yugi's legs finally seemed to allow him to stand. Yami was right; they were rather close in height now. Just then, Yugi noticed what Yami was wearing around his neck. He blinked to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him. Nope, he was right. It was the Millenium Puzzle.

**"Whoa, since when did you get _that_ back?"**

Yami followed his gaze. **"Ah, I've had this since I got back."**

**"Oh, I didn't notice it yesterday."**

**"Well, I'm not surprised; you seemed in quite a state of shock to really pay much attention to anything else."**

Yugi smiled as Yami held the Puzzle in his hands.

**"But, _how_ did you get it back?" **Yugi asked.

Yami looked down at the Puzzle. **"To be honest, I'm not absolutely sure," **he looked back up at Yugi, **"but I am quite sure that all the magic in the Puzzle is gone."**

Yugi sighed. **"Well, I guess that's a good thing; at least we won't have to worry about anyone trying to steal it."**

Yami nodded. **"So, tell me, has anything else new happened?"**

**"Well, let's see..." **Yugi thought for a moment as he yawned, and then he remembered something. **"Oh yeah," **he said mostly to himself. A flashback of the reunion between Ishizu and her family at the airport ran through Yugi's mind. **"Did you ever know that Ishizu was married? Or that she had a daughter?"**

**"Wait, _what_?"**

**"I'll take that as a no."**

**"No, I actually didn't know that. When did you find this out?"**

**"When we came back from Egypt, they showed up, and Ishizu introduced them."**

**"Hmm...I had no idea. I don't believe Ishizu has ever spoken of them since I met her."**

**"Yeah, same here."**

Yugi's alarm clock went off at that moment; Yugi leaned over and turned it off.

**"I suppose it's time for you to get going?"**

Yugi stretched sleepily. **"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"Alright then, I'll see you when you get back."**

**"Yeah, okay."**

Yami began to walk out the door.

**"Hey, Yami!"**

Yami stopped and turned his head to look at Yugi. **"Yes?"**

Yugi smiled. **"It's great to have you back."**

Yami smiled back at him. **"It's good to be back."**

**"You know, you've always felt like an older brother to me."**

This really seemed to mean a lot to Yami because, for only a moment, his eyes widened slightly, and then his smile returned. **"Yes, I suppose you and I may as well be brothers. I wouldn't know what it's like having a sibling; I was my father's only child, or at least, that I have knowledge of."**

**"Yeah, same here, I don't have siblings either; my dad said that having me was enough for him and my mom. Although, I still have yet to figure out whether he meant that in a good or bad way."**

Yami laughed. **"I'm sure he meant well; he's your father and he loves you, you should know that."**

**"I do know that. I love my parents; and I miss them..."**

Yami cocked his head to one side. **"Where are your parents?"**

**"Well, my dad went to London for business, and after a while, my mom decided to go and join him," **Yugi replied as his eyes fell to the floor.** "They trusted Grandpa to take care of me; it's been five years since I've seen them."**

There was a small silence in which Yami looked over at Yugi with a sympathetic look.

Yami broke the silence. **"I believe you'll be needing to go to school soon. I suppose I will leave you to it then." **He began to walk out of the room again.

**"One last thing Yami!"**

Again, Yami stopped in his tracks. **"Yes?"**

**"I was thinking, the others are gonna have to find out that you're back eventually, aren't they?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So, when do you think we should alert them about it?"**

**"Whenever you believe they are ready."**

**"Well, then why don't you meet us right after school in the front?"**

Yami nodded. **"Very well, I shall be there."**

**"Cool."**

**"Enjoy the rest of your morning Yugi."**

**"You too Yami, see ya later."**

And with that, Yami was gone, leaving Yugi to prepare himself for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on Yug! What's the big surprise?" <strong>Joey asked as he, Tristan, and Téa followed Yugi out to the front school yard.

Yugi just smirked. **"I told you that you'd find out when we get there."**

**"Well, we better get there soon," **Téa said, **"I think it's driving Joey crazy."**

**"I hate surprises," **Joey complained.

**"Don't worry Joey," **Yugi reassured him, **"it shouldn't be far now. Oh, hey! There he is!"**

The gang looked the way that Yugi was looking, but they didn't notice anything.

**"Hey Yami, over here!"**

Tristan looked at him, feeling a little confused. **"Uh...Yugi, who the heck is Yami?"**

**"Why don't you look over there and find out?" **Yugi pointed.

It took the other three a few seconds to realize what he was pointing at. Yami was approaching them from a small distance; he had a smirk on his face, similar to the one Yugi had.

**"Is that-**

**"No way-"**

**"That can't be-"**

Yugi turned and grinned at them. **"It is!"**

**"It's the Pharaoh!" **Tristan exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock.

Téa and Joey did the same. **"But...but..." **Joey stuttered.

**"But how is he-"**

Yugi just smiled. **"Well, why don't you ask him?"**

Yami reached them at that moment.

**"Atem!" **Joey said. **"It's really you man!"**

Yami smiled his crooked smile. **"I suppose it is me, but please, call me Yami. I was Atem when I was Pharaoh, but that was a long time ago."**

**"But how is it that you're here?" **Téa asked, feeling just as confused as Joey and Tristan.

Joey reached out and put his hand on Yami's shoulder, as if suspecting that he was just a hologram. **"Whoa! And you have your own body now?"**

Yami's smile turned into a slight smirk. **"Yes, I have been reincarnated. The spirits of the afterlife decided to give me a second chance at life. I'm no longer Pharaoh Atem, just Yami; I suppose you could say I have become a mortal of the present time."**

There was a small pause in which Joey, Tristan, and Téa seemed to be trying to let all of this sink in. Well, it did seem impossible; how could the former Pharaoh be back after Yugi had defeated him at the Ceremonial Duel? And hadn't he walked through to the afterlife? So how was he back now? _Well, _Yugi thought to himself, _at least they seem happy to have Yami back. I know I am; it felt weird with him gone. He and I have been partners for so long, and he's practically my brother. It seems destiny might still have many things planned that the two of us will have to face together._

**"Well Yami,"** Téa seemed to stutter, still in a bit of shock, **"it's definitely good to have you back."**

Yami smiled at her. **"Thank you Téa, it's good to be back. I suppose I am meant to remain in this world after all."**

* * *

><p>Once school ended Friday afternoon, the gang had left and was heading home.<p>

**"Hey Yug," **Joey said, **"don't forget to meet us in front of the shop later."**

Yugi turned to look at him. **"Don't worry, I won't. I'll see you guys later." **Then he waved farewell to them.

As they returned the wave, he turned around to continue his own way home. After a few minutes of walking, Yugi came across the faint sound of a disturbance. Curiosity overpowering him, he walked in the direction of the noise, only momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be heading home. _I wonder what's happening, _he thought. _Maybe there's a duel going on._

But what Yugi had thought might have been a duel turned out to be nothing of the sort. Instead, as he approached the source of the noises, he recognized a crowd of four boys from school. They seemed to all be huddled around something, or someone; Yugi couldn't tell, so he crept closer, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. As he tried to focus on what they were surrounding, he discovered that it was a girl. At first he didn't recognize her, so he assumed that she was probably a new student. He sighed. _Why do those guys always have to be such jerks to everyone?_

After Yugi caught another glimpse of the girl, he felt a rush of shock sweep over him. _Wait a minute, I know her._ With this realization striking him, he ran up to the crowd of boys.

**"What do you guys think you're doing?"**

**"Well, look who it is!" **the boy closest to Yugi spoke up. **"If it isn't little Muto!"**

Yugi frowned. **"For the record, I'm not that little anymore Kuro; I'm taller than you." **Kuro gave him a threatening look as he smirked.** "What are guys thinking, picking on a girl like that?"**

**"None of your business Muto!" **Kuro shouted at him. **"Go bother someone else!" **He stepped toward the girl and shoved her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Yugi began to feel angry. **"You should be ashamed of yourselves treating a girl like that."**

Kuro clenched his teeth and tensed up his fists. **"I said shove off Muto! Do you not hear me?"**

**"Are _you _even listening to _me_? Leave her alone!"**

**"She was in our way, so we thought we'd teach her to look where she was going."**

**"Or maybe you just felt like picking on her because she was there."**

Kuro seemed to want to punch Yugi in the face, but held back as a smirk crept across his face. **"Come on boys, let's get out of here. The King of Games just likes ruining all the fun for everyone else."**

And with that, the gang of boys walked away, laughing and smirking at him as they left.

**"Wow, that's probably the hundredth time that I've owed you a thank you," **came a voice from behind Yugi.

He turned to the girl. **"What-" **But he had suddenly recoginzed the girl. **"Lilly?"**

She smiled at him. **"Hey there Yugi."**

**"Hey," **he greeted with a smile back at her.** "What are you doing here?" **

**"Yep, I just started at Domino High today," **her eyes lowered,** "but at this point, it really hasn't been anything to brag about."**

Feeling sympathy for Lilly, Yugi looked back the way the boys had gone. **"Don't worry about them. They're jerks to everyone. Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm alright, no damage done." **She reached over to pick up her backpack, but she saw that Yugi had already grabbed it for her, and he was holding his hand out to her.

**"Need a hand?"**

Lilly smiled as he helped her up. **"Thanks, again."**

**"No problem. So, why were those guys bothering you anyway?"**

**"Heck if I know, I was minding my own business when they showed up. That Kuro kid came up and ran into me, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't an accident. I apologized, but he said that I should look where I was going. He got the other boys on me, and then you came, thank goodness."**

Yugi felt his face begin to burn, the way it had the last time he had spoken to Lilly.

**"Well, like I said, it's no problem. I'm just here for anyone who needs a friend."**

Yugi felt like he could kick himself! Was that really the best thing that he could think to say?

Lilly smiled at him, relieving him of a small bit of embarassment. At least she didn't seem to think he was an idiot.

**"So..." **Yugi hesitated, trying not to say something lame again, **"have you seen much of Domino yet?"**

**"Honestly, no. It took us a while to get completely moved into our new house, and I haven't had much time to get out and check out the city."**

**"Well, if you wanted, I could give you a private tour sometime."**

Again, Yugi felt the urge to kick himself as his blush deepened slightly. Honestly, could he more anymore pathetic when it came to simply talking to a girl?

**"Really? That would be awesome! I don't think my parents would mind if I just told them I would be with you." **Yugi's blush became even deeper. **"My mom knows you anyway."**

**"Yeah, so, what do you say?"**

**"I'm up for it. I guess I'll see you later."**

Yugi smiled. **"Yeah, see ya."**

He watched her as she left, her long black hair flowing behind her, until she was out of sight.

Suddenly, he remembered something. _Oh man, Yami and I are supposed to meet Joey and Tristan right now. I better hurry, I don't want to keep them waiting._

And so he dashed off in the opposite direction toward the shop.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I'll be honest, I don't feel this is one of my best episodes, but at least I finished, and you got a better introduction to Lilly.<p>

Poor Yugi, he must feel like an idiot. :(

There will be a lot of romance in future episodes, (I feel extremely deprived of non-Yaoi romance FanFics when I'm on the YuGiOh archive!) so be prepared, but also please be patient. Once school's over, I _might_ be able to get episodes posted quicker.

I'm sorry I changed the ending in this episode, but I had a case of writer's block that wouldn't go away, so I changed it and now the writer's block is gone. I will have the next episode sooner now than I would have.

Anyway, REVIEW! :D


	4. A New Adventure

Hooray! Another episode! Sorry it took me a LOOOONG time; I've been lazy, I'll admit, but I'll try to get more episodes done now that I won't be travelling anymore for a while! :D

Thanks to all who sent in ideas for my story. I've tried to incorporate everyone's ideas, so hopefully my villain will be awesome! :)

I'm bringing Mai back soon, so be excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 228- A New Adventure<strong>

Yugi's breathing grew heavier as he sprinted up the street. As he approached the shop, with his sides starting to sting, he spotted three figures that he recognized as Joey, Tristan, and Yami.

**"Well, look who decided to show up," **Joey said jokingly.

**"Where have you been Yug?" **Tristan asked concernedly. **"We've been waiting for you for quite a while now."**

**"Hey guys, sorry, I kinda ran into some trouble on the way here."**

**"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" **Joey asked.

**"Well, I saw a couple of guys taunting this new girl."**

Tristan grinned at him. **"Let me guess, you just had to play the hero again?"**

Yugi smirked. **"No, I just don't think any guy should have any reason to expect women to allow themselves to be treated like that."**

Joey nudged Tristan with an identical smirk to Yugi's. **"Yeah bud, just don't start treatin' my sis like that, or else you're gonna have to deal with me."**

It was Tristan's turn to smirk. **"You say that like it should scare me."**

**"What? Are you saying I couldn't kick your butt? Cuz I could!"**

Tristan snickered. **"Yeah, sure."**

Joey attempted to grab Tristan by the collar, but Yugi stepped in and pushed him back. (And thanks to quite a few inches that he had managed to shoot up in the last few years, this task wasn't really a challenge anymore.)

**"Seriously, Joey! Take it easy! He's only kidding!"**

Joey took a breath before settling down. **"Fine, just don't try and set me off next time Tristan."**

Tristan put his hands up in sarcastic defense. **"Sorry man, didn't mean to cause trouble. By the way, where is your sister now anyway?"**

**"Off somewhere, I don't really know where; she said that her and Ma were gonna travel around for a while. Now that Serenity's sight is back, Ma said that 'she deserves to enjoy the sights.' Well, hopefully that doesn't mean that Serenity and I won't see each other again for a long time."**

It was then that Yami spoke up for the first time. **"So, Yugi, who is this girl that you saw?"**

**"Well, it's funny that you should ask. Actually, it's that same girl we met at the airport; you know, Ishizu's daughter."**

Joey and Tristan looked at him, confused.

**"Wait, you mean that Lilly girl?"**

Yugi nodded.

**"What were they taunting her for?"**

**"I don't know; she said that they had just come up to her for no reason."**

**"Man, I can't believe some people these days. The way some guys treat girls, it sets a bad stereotype for us."**

**"So, Yug, what did you do when you saw those guys taunting Lilly?"**

**"What else could I have done? I stepped in and made them leave her alone."**

**"So you _were_ playing the hero," **Tristan said with a grin.

**"Yeah? What would _you_ have done?"**

Tristan crossed his arms, his grin downgraded to a smile. **"Point taken. I probably would have done the same thing; especially if it was to help out a rather pretty girl like her."**

He nudged Yugi teasingly in the shoulder.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

Tristan smirked. **"Nothin'. I just remember when we met her, I thought she was rather pretty."**

He nudged Yugi again. Yugi tried to push his arm away. **"Would you quit doing that?"**

Tristan put his hands up in sarcastic defense. **"Sorry."**

Yugi decided to change the subject. **"So, where are we going tonight?"**

**"Well, Tristan and I heard that they just finished putting together a brand new Egyptian exhibit at the museum," **Joey said, **"so we were thinking we should go check it out."**

**"OK,"** Yugi replied. He looked at Yami with a smile. **"That sounds like something you might like."**

Yami nodded, but didn't smile. **"I suppose so."**

Yugi's smile wondered off. **"Is something wrong Yami? You don't seem so excited."**

Yami looked down at his feet. **"Everything's fine, I'm just thinking about a lot of things."**

Yugi tilted his head slightly to one side. **"Like...?"**

**"I've just had a lot on my mind since I got back..."**

Yugi waited, seeing if Yami was willing to talk about it, but Yami didn't speak again, so Joey changed the subject as they set off downtown.

* * *

><p><strong>"You know, it kinda feels weird being back home," <strong>Joey said as they walked down the street toward the museum.

**"What do you mean Joey?" **Yugi asked.

**"I mean, a lot has changed, but yet, everything feels like it's finally back to normal."**

The other three looked at him confusedly.

Joey sighed frustratingly. **"Well, look at you Yami. It's great that you're back, really great, but I'm still trying to get used to seeing you and Yugi at the same time." **He grinned.

Yami let out a small laugh. **"Yes, it does feel nice to be human again; and you are right-" **he glanced over at Yugi, **"it does feel strange having a body of my own." **He smiled.** "I'm still a bit used to the peace and quiet inside of my mind chamber."**

The others laughed, but it was cut short. There was a distant rustling sound. The quad stopped in their tracks and waited, listening to the rustling; it sounded like it was getting closer. A few moments later, a helicopter appeared above them.

They covered there faces from the blowing wind, and they saw the helicopter gradually disappear again. They all stood there confusedly.

**"Uh, what just happened?" **Joey wondered out loud.

**"Good question," **Tristan answered, looking in the direction that the helicopter had gone. **"You don't think that was Kaiba, do you?"**

Yugi shook his head. **"No, that looked like any regular helicopter; I remember, Kaiba's are customized with the company's logo."**

After a few moments, the gang let the subject go and continued on their way toward the museum.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Muto home, Yami and Yugi were sitting in the living room watching the news; well, at least Yami was. Yugi was still wondering what the deal was with the helicopter earlier. He heard Yami let out a small gasp.<p>

**"Look Yugi, it seems a new dueling tournament is starting tomorrow."**

Yugi groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. **"Not another one.****"**

**"Calm down, it's just a tournament."**

**"There's _always_ another tournament! Why can't we take a break for even a while?"**

**"Yugi, it's been almost two months since you fought your last official duel," **Yami smiled,** "and that one was against me."**

Yugi slouched over the arm rest on his side of the couch. **"And I'm still kinda tired of dueling. You would think that even the King of Games should get time off every once in a while."**

Yami chuckled. **"Well, we don't necessarily _have_ to compete in this tournament."**

Yugi shrugged and sighed before they both turned their attention back to the television screen.

_"-and hosting this tournament is none other than Shauna Greyson herself."_

Yugi turned to Yami, and saw that Yami looked to be slightly confused.

**"Shauna Greyson? Where have I heard that name before?"**

**"Huh, yeah. That name does sound awfully familiar..."**

They both sat thinking before a wave of realization hit them both.

**"Wait a second... Didn't she used to work for Industrial Illusions?" **Yugi said.

Yami nodded. **"Yes, and if my memory is correct, I believe now she's owner of Mistwalker Corporation."**

**"The new video game company? But why would _they_ be holding a Duel Monsters tournament? They don't even sell Duel Monsters merchandise.****"**

**"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling that Shauna is up to something..."**

Yugi groaned. **"Yami, you always have a bad feeling about everything."**

Yami looked over at Yugi. **"I'm serious Yugi! Something tells me that this woman is up to no good."**

**"And so what if she is? It's not like it has anything to do with us, or that we can do anything about it. I mean, didn't the spirits of the afterlife tell us that the world was safe and that all the bad guys are gone? You're just too paranoid."**

Yami's eyes narrowed and he looked away. **"Yugi, ever since the spirits gave me a second chance at life, I've been thinking about why it is that I am back."**

Yugi's eyes fell to the floor.

Yami's hands curled into light fists. **"I feel that this new tournament may be why I was sent back. I feel that it is my destiny to compete." **

Yugi and Yami's eyes met then.

**"You know what Yami, I've been thinking about that too, why it is you're back. I think you're right, that there's _something_ that destiny still has in store for us." **He looked away again. **"I just wish this whole heroic thing could be someone else's job for once. I'm tired of worrying that someone is after us."**

Yami smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. **"We can't be sure that anyone is."**

Yugi frowned. **"You can enter if you want, but I don't think I will."**

Yami's smile went away. **"Why not?"**

**"I don't know; I'll think about it, okay?"**

Yami nodded, but didn't smile again. **"Very well, if that is what your choice is." **He took his hand away from Yugi's shoulder and got up. **"It's late; I'm going to bed, and you should do the same."**

**"Yeah, I guess so. Good night Yami."**

**"Good night." **And so Yami left.

Yugi grabbed the remote, and before he turned the TV off, he heard Shauna Greyson say:

_"Registrations will be in front of the Mistwalker Corporation Headquarters. We hope to see all you amazing duelist's out there tomorrow night."_

* * *

><p>Saturday evening at the Muto house, the phone rang. Solomon's voice rang through to the upstairs level.<p>

**"Yugi, it's Joey."**

**"Okay, I'll be right there Gramps."**

Yugi ran downstairs and took the phone. **"Hello?"**

**"Hey Yug."**

**"Hey Joey, what's up?"**

**"I just heard from Tristan that there's a new tournament starting tonight! I was thinking we should all go and meet down in front of Mistwalker to register."**

Yugi sighed. **"Joey, I don't think I'm going to compete in the tournament."**

**"What? Yug, why not?"**

**"I might do it, I'm just not sure. I feel like it's about time we all had a break from competing."**

**"But Yug-"**

**"There's no point in arguing, Joey; that's just how it is. I'm still not sure if I _want_ to compete."**

There was a small pause.

**"Well, even if you decide you don't want to, do you think you could still go with me to registrations?"**

Yugi knew he couldn't say no; he'd always promised to be there to support Joey.

**"Yeah, sure."**

**"Thanks. Well, I think registrations have already started, so we might want to get going."**

**"Yeah, okay. I'll go get Yami, and we can meet up in front of Mistwalker."**

**"Sounds great. See ya soon Yug."**

**"See ya Joey."**

The line clicked.

**"Who called?"**

Yugi turned to see Yami.

**"Oh, it was Joey. He wants to meet us in front of Mistwalker Corp. so he can register for the tournament. And what about you Yami? Didn't you say you were planning on competing too?"**

Yami nodded. **"Yes, it is as I said before: I feel that this may be the reason I was brought back to this world."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"What about you? Have you decided?"**

**"No, not really, but I'll be there with you at registrations anyway, just in case I decide I do want to do it."**

Yami smiled.** "Very well. I suppose we should be going."**

**"Yeah, let's go."**

As they left, Yugi shouted: **"Grandpa, we're going out for a while, we'll be back later."**

**"Be back before curfew," **they heard Solomon call back from the back room.

**"Sure thing." **Yugi closed the shop door behind him.

* * *

><p>After searching around the Mistwalker Corp. front parking lot, which was filled with what looked to be over a hundred duelists and a few hundred spectators, Yami and Yugi managed to find Joey, Tristan, and Téa.<p>

**"So, anybody know where we sign up for this tournament?" **Joey said.

**"I don't get it; what's the deal with all these people?" **Tristan wondered out loud.

**"Yeah," **Téa agreed, **"I don't think I've seen this many duelists in one tournament."**

**"Hey, I think I see registrations over there," **Yugi spoke up as he pointed toward a nearby table.

**"Well, let's go check it out," **Joey said, and started to make his way to the table.

A familiar voice came from behind them. **"Hey guys! I kinda figured I might find you all here."**

Yugi turned to see the source of the voice and felt his cheeks starting to burn again. **"Uh...hey Lilly."**

She smiled her pretty smile, making Yugi's knees go weak. There was just something about that smile of hers that he couldn't resist.

**"So, I'm assuming you're all here for the tournament; am I right?"**

**"Yeah, we were just about to head over to registrations."**

Lilly's smile formed to a grin. **"Let me guess: The King of Games is ready to take on his next challengers?"**

Yugi's face fell. **"Well, actually, I'm honestly not sure if I'm going through with this tournament."**

Lilly's grin disappeared. **"Wait...what? Why not?"**

**"I-I don't know. I just feel like I need a break; it seems all I ever do anymore is duel."**

Lilly frowned, but nodded. **"I guess I can understand that."**

**"It sure sounds to me like Yugi's just scared," **came another voice from behind.

Joey was the first to realize who spoke, and spotted the source. He winced. **"Oh great, it's old rich boy again,"** he complained.

**"What are you doing here Kaiba?" **Yugi asked.

**"The same as everyone else; I'm here for the tournament. So, is there any good reason why you're considering sitting this one out? Or are you really just scared you're going to lose your title?"**

Joey stepped in. **"Hey, nobody talks to my best buddy like that!"**

Yugi pushed him aside. **"It's okay Joey, I can handle this one." **He glared back at Kaiba. **"For the record Kaiba, the situation is none of your business."**

Kaiba's eyebrows raised slightly, but his frown became more obvious. He sneered. **"Huh, yeah, sounds to me like you just don't want to have to face me again because you're scared I might beat you this time."**

Anger began to flow through Yugi's insides. He was about to retort, but Joey beat him to it again.

**"He could kick your butt anyday you no-good snubbing**** rich jerk!"**

Kaiba ignored him**. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a tournament to enter. I'll see you losers later."**

And with that, he was gone.

Joey turned to Yugi. **"Don't listen to that moron Yug, I'll bet he just still isn't over the last time you beat him."**

Yugi smiled. **"Thanks Joey; I appreciate you standing up for me, but you really didn't have to."**

Joey grinned and rested an arm on Yugi's shoulder. **"Hey, it's what best pals do for each other, don't they?"**

Yugi nodded.

**"You know, I still say you should come with us and register yourself."**

Yugi hesitated. **"Well..."**

Lilly reached out to him. **"Come on Yugi, why don't you?"**

**"I...uh..."**

**"I'm sure you would be amazing."**

Yugi's blush began to return again.

**"Come on!"**

Yugi finally gave up. **"Oh alright! I'll do it."**

The rest of the gang cheered and grinned at him.

**"Well then," **Joey said with pride in his voice, **"let's go."**

And so, he led the way toward the table, where their next adventure would finally begin.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Hey, so yeah, I hope you guys liked this episode, considering it took FOREVER and I'm so sorry about that!<p>

I noticed in the original series that a lot of duels would take up one or two entire episodes; I don't plan to do it that way in my story. I'm not sure how many episodes there will be, but I don't want to make it all about the card game in this season.

REVIEW! Thanks! Peace out!


End file.
